The subject invention relates to seismically sound equipment mounting racks and cabinets.
There is a wide variety of equipment mounting racks and cabinets; but the need persists for more versatile rack and cabinet systems that are highly resistant to earthquakes and other calamities.
It is a general object of the invention to provide improved equipment racks and cabinets.
It is a germane object of the invention to provide versatile equipment racks and cabinets that comply with requirements of standardization or that otherwise fit standard or recurring environments.
It is a related object of the invention to provide earthquake-resistant equipment racks and cabinets.
The invention resides in an equipment mounting rack composed of a seismically sound skeleton structure having spaced vertical uprights supplemented by distinct spaced equipment mounting structures attached to that skeleton structure and extending along these vertical uprights and constituting side wall structures of a mounting rack interior space.
The invention resides also in an equipment mounting rack composed of a seismically sound skeleton structure having spaced vertical uprights supplemented by distinct spaced equipment mounting structures having elongate first sections extending along these spaced vertical uprights, and elongate second sections extending along these first sections and constituting side wall structures of a mounting rack interior space.
From another aspect thereof, the invention resides in an equipment mounting rack comprising, in combination, a seismically sound skeleton structure having spaced vertical uprights, spaced equipment mounting structures attached to that skeleton structure and extending along these vertical uprights, and cabinet walls attached to that skeleton structure, such equipment mounting structures constituting, inside these cabinet walls, side wall structures of a mounting rack interior space.
From a further aspect thereof, the invention resides in an equipment mounting rack comprising, in combination, a seismically sound skeleton structure having spaced vertical uprights, and each of said vertical uprights having an elongate upright partial enclosure and extending throughout said partial enclosure, said, partial enclosure having a main section extending in parallel to a main section of the corresponding vertical upright, a first lateral section extending from that main section in spaced relationship to a first side of that vertical upright and having a first extension engaging that first side of that vertical upright, and an opposite second lateral section extending from the main section in spaced relationship to an opposite second side of that vertical upright and having a second extension engaging that second side of that vertical upright.
From another aspect thereof, the invention resides in an equipment mounting rack comprising, in combination, a seismically sound skeleton structure having spaced vertical uprights, a cross piece structure attached to and extending between these vertical uprights, and forming a corner at a top of each of said vertical uprights and between each of said vertical uprights and said cross piece structure a strut plate extending inside of that vertical upright and inside said cross piece structure in spaced relationship to said corner, at an angle between each of these vertical uprights and that cross piece structure from a location on that vertical upright spaced along that vertical upright downwardly from that top to a location on said cross piece structure spaced along that cross piece structure from both of said spaced vertical uprights.
From a further aspect thereof, the invention resides in an equipment mounting rack comprising, in combination, a seismically sound skeleton structure having spaced vertical uprights, a cross piece structure attached to and extending between such vertical uprights, and a strut plate extending at an angle between each of these vertical uprights and tha cross piece structure. Each of these vertical uprights has an elongate upright partial enclosure having a main section extending in parallel to a main section of that vertical upright, a first lateral section extending from such main section in spaced relationship to an opposite second side of that vertical upright and having a second extension engaging that second side of that vertical upright.
From a further aspect thereof, the invention resides in an equipment mounting rack comprising, in combination, a seismically sound skeleton structure having spaced vertical uprights, each of these vertical uprights having an elongate upright partial enclosure having a main section extending in parallel to a main section of that vertical upright, a first lateral section extending from that main section in spaced relationship to a first side of that vertical upright and having a first extension engaging that first side of that vertical upright, and an opposite second lateral section extending from such main section in spaced relationship to an opposite second side of that vertical upright and having a second extension engaging that second side of that vertical upright; and distinct spaced equipment mounting structures attached to each elongate partial enclosure of the vertical uprights and constituting side wall structures of a mounting rack interior space.
From a further aspect thereof, the invention resides in an equipment mounting rack comprising, in combination, a seismically sound skeleton structure having spaced vertical uprights, a cross piece structure attached to and extending between such vertical uprights and forming a corner at each of these vertical uprights, and, between each of these vertical uprights and the cross piece structure, a strut plate extending inside of that vertical upright and inside such cross piece structure in spaced relationship to that corner at an angle from a location on that vertical upright spaced from that corner to a location on the cross piece structure spaced from that corner; each of the vertical uprights having an elongate upright partial enclosure having a main section extending in parallel to a main section of that vertical upright, a first lateral section extending from that main section in spaced relationship to a first side of that vertical upright and having a first extension engaging that first side of that vertical upright, and an opposite second lateral section extending from that main section in spaced relationship to an opposite second side of that vertical upright and having a second extension engaging that second side of that vertical upright.